freddy_fusions_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Da Rulez
Here are the rules (admins, feel free to include any rules that are necessary! (This will be updated by admins at will. Be sure you reload the page before reading!) # We DON'T want arguing on this wikia. We'll ban users who start a petty argument over something outside the RP. If the argument is about a franchise, game character, etc., is OK. But if it's about which is a better name for a gerbil, Gregory or Jim, then you will first receive a warning. Then you'll receive a block of any time length, based on the argument. Then you will be banned from the wikia altogether. # We DON'T want insane crossovers. A crossover of 1-5 franchises is OK, but something like a Mario-Sonic-Kirby-Zelda-Metroid-Pokemon-FNaF-Portal Crossover is not OK. You'll receive a warning, a block (timed based on the number of franchises), then a ban from the wikia. # There's no Rule 3. # We only have admins that are friends of ours. We don't want people constantly bugging us over "Can I be an admin?" or "What does it take to be an admin?" If we don't know you on the wiki, and you ask us for admin, you'll receive a warning, then a block, then a ban. # You may swear, but nothing excessive like, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK TOY CHICA, SON OF A BITCH PURPLE GUY, FUCK, FUCK, FUCKING CUNT SPRINGTRAP, DOUCHE BAG PHONE GUY, FART!!!" # Bullying is NOT tolerated on this wiki. If we see you bullying another person, you'll receive a block, then a ban, unlike to the rules listed above. Bullying is a serious thing and we don't want it here. This wikia is meant for fun, not conflict. # Disrespecting this wikia's staff is not tolerated either. Like rules 1-4, you'll receive a warning, then a block, then a ban. # UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE THERE TO BE GENDER WARS!!!!!!!! # Confirming Agent, 0x10c, Minecraft 2, Bully 2, Injustice 3, Dark Souls 4, FNaF 9 & onwards, Half Life 3, Portal 3, Team Fortress 3, Mortal Kombat 12, Deltarune Chapter 2 and/or all 12 is allowed. # Bear in mind that you cannot violate the rules of the wikia. Bear in mind that you would face the judgement of the admins. Bear in mind that these rules are here for your own safety. Also bear in mind that IT WAS MANGLE!!!!!! # Try not to nudge against any of the spring-locks. Do not breathe on the spring-locks, as moisture may loosen them and cause them to break loose. # This is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base. Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy & Fusion's RP Wikia. # We don't want to see any of this kind of crap! (Not disrespecting Fangle. I like Fangle) I.E. Fanart. Use a link. Not the uploader. It's fine if it's an official picture from a game or something, but not this stuff. Please don't. You get a warning, then a block, then a ban. (Admins, feel free to add rules! But please use proper grammar, or nobody will understand you.)